Valentine's Birthday - Ren Jinguji
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Happy Birthday Ren! Our wonderful womanising flirt is born on Feb 14th, Valentine's Day! So Otoya take it in his hand (with Tokiya's help) to give Ren the party of a lifetime. After all, that's what friends are for, right?


**Feb 14th is the birthday of Ren Jinguji - what a surprise xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So how's everyone spending Valentine's Day?" Otoya asked curiously - not that he himself was particularly interested in the answers (well, maybe Tokiya's) but he honestly didn't think he could take the crowds of girls that would be waiting around every corner outside the building they all resided in. When he was just your average kid with a talent in his neighbourhood things were bad enough for his kindness and adorable looks, but with his newfound fame as the I in STARISH, Otoya just had that feeling that things would be at least 3X what they used to be.

"I'm thinking of just staying in, days like this always have a tendency to rile me up by the halfway point". So Tokiya was staying in, perfect!

"Hm, well I actually have to go to a shooting for one of my more epic scenes for the movie I'm doing so I guess I'll only be fending off the paparazzi when I'm done and the female staff that can't contain themselves". Syo smirked proudly.

"I have a photoshoot today so there's that" Natsuki smiled.

"Well I'm going for a long walk for the day, probably go to the waterfall" Masato folded his hands in his lap.

"I'm taking Haruka out today" Cecil muttered, blushing.

"Well, today is a very special day because I'm taking the most beautiful girl in the world on a date but also, it's my birthday today" Ren sirked and twirled a rose flirtatiously.

"Your birthday?" Syo asked, blinking in surprise at not knowing such a thing.

"Oh how did I forget?" Masato cursed himself mentally and sarcastically.

"Wait...you're born on Valentine's Day?!" Otoya's face lit up.

"Well what do you know? Our group's biggest flirt and major womaniser got the perfect birthday" Tokiya gave one of his rare smiles at the amusement of the situation.

Otoya suddenly got an idea. A party would be just the thing Ren would like. And red and orange would go perfectly together for Ren's passion of romance and his colour in STARISH. Yes, a party of burning romantic passion. It'd be something to remember for years to come.

* * *

Tokiya and Otoya walked down the halls that day, exploring the parts of the building that they hadn't come across yet, and Tokiya was noticing that the bouncy redhead at his side was no longer bouncing around like he had permanent springs in his shoes.

"Okay, what's up with you?" the older idol stepped in front of his friend's path, blocking him.

"Huh?" Otoya looked up innocently.

"Where's my energetic little puppy gone all of a sudden, hm?"

"Tokiya~!" Otoya giggled. "I was just thinking about something. Ren said it was his birthday today, and I want to do something for him, like throw a party tonight when he gets back. But...I don't know if I'll be able to do it all and the others are busy and I know you don't like parties much... We're his friends and I feel awful for not knowing about his birthday and not doing anything for him, you know?"

"I understand. It's just your nature talking, Otoya. But you're right, we should do something as his friends. What did you have in mind?"

"A party of burning romantic passion. So lots of red and orange".

"Hm...sounds suitable for that obvious flirt. Alright, why don't we go back to the storage and see what we can make use of there".

"Yay! You're the best Tokiya and for your birthday I'll make it the best one ever!"

"Haha, yeah, you won't quit until you at least manage to crack a smile outta me".

* * *

Tokiya stood beside Otoya with his hands on his hips admiring the room they'd spent the past few hours decorating. He looked to Otoya for approval since it was his idea and the redhead's matching eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you..." he breathed softly before turning and gripping Tokiya round the waist in a tight hug of gratitude to which the dark blue haired idol generously returned.

"Come on, let's get ready ourselves and text the others to let them know".

* * *

Ren stepped into the building only to surprisingly be greeted by Masato. He smirked flirtatiously. "Why Masa, did you get lonely and want me to come join you under that waterfall of yours?" he purred but was pushed away from the other boy.

"We have something for you, so go get changed and come to the main hall".

* * *

The room was dark when Ren opened the door after getting changed, but once he flipped on the light switch, a burst of orange and red streamers came out of nowhere and floated down around at his feet and laying on his shoulder, outstretched arm and hair as the room went from black to vibrant oranges and reds everywhere he looked. Finally he saw the large handmade banner that read "Happy Birthday Ren Jinguji!" and the strawberry blond idol smiled.

"Who's idea was all this then?"

Tokiya clamped a hand down on Otoya's shoulder after giving his head a quick pat. "It was all Otoya's idea. He wanted to do something for you so he put all this together".

"B-But it wasn't just me! Tokiya helped too!" the redhead blushed profoundly.

"Well yes, that is true but you came up with it all".

Ren chuckled and walked over to his friend, pulling him into a hug and pulling back to tuck a rose behind his ear, making Otoya squeak and increase his blushing before attempting to bury himself in Tokiya's side to hide it. "Thank you Ikki, it means a lot since my date turned out to be such a-"

"Now, now Jinguji, keep those thoughts to yourself" Masato mildly scolded.

"I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world?" Syo sniggered.

"Looks wise yes, but personality no. But either way Ochibi, I bet she's better than any woman you've somehow charmed off her feet recently".

"Hey! Take that back Ren!"

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading! This is the first in a UtaPri birthday set of oneshots I'm doing for each member of STARISH!**

 **Hope you liked it and look out for more! Don't forget to review!**

 **I couldn't help myself so I threw in some TokiOto love~ Who's next on my list for a birthday oneshot...Otoya! YES! Omg, I can't wait to do that one!**

 **So, I was having quite the sucky Valentine's Day...so I wrote this instead cause it's better than nothing, right? Right!**


End file.
